The Bodyguard
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: A Short One-shot requested by Lexboss. Gumball is being bullied by Tina, Joe and Jamie, and after Gumball gets bullied more severly one day, Lexy has had enough and she goes out to get revenge. Minor Violence.


**The Bodyguard**

**A TaWoG One-shot requested by Lexboss.**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia.**

**Mordecai: Dude, didn't you just finish another story?**

**Me: Yeah, I did, but this was a request.**

**Rigby: You don't have to do every request people tell you.**

**Me: I know I don't, but I chose to. I could've just said no, you know.**

**Rigby: I don't know you know, because no one knows, except me, you know?**

**Me: No.**

**Rigby: And that's why.**

**Mordecai: Shut up Rigby.**

**Rigby: Bitch, please.**

**Me: We really need to stop him watching television.**

**Mordecai: Yep.**

**Me: Let's begin.**

_As if school wasn't hard enough, the exams, the work and the teachers. Now getting bullied has become a new problem for me. I don't know where it came from, I don't know why they do it, and I guess they get kicks out of it? I don't know. Tina, Jamie and Banana Joe always find a good opportunity to bully the crap out of me. The teasing hurts more than the actual punches and kicks they give me. My sister and my brother have been helping me through it, I'm very thankful for that._

I suddenly woke up from my desk, I had fallen asleep during class. My teacher, Ms Simian, was standing in front of my desk, with an angry look on her face. "Falling asleep in class, Gumball?" She asked. "Yeah…sorry Ms, I haven't really been getting much sl-…" I tried to plead with her. "Don't care, 4 hours detention." Ms Simian replied, then walked back up to the chalkboard. "You alright Gumball? You don't usually get_ this _bored when in class." My sister asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine Lexy." I lied. "I hope so." Lexy looked back at the chalkboard.

_35 Minutes Later…_

I walked into the cafeteria with Darwin and Lexy and stood in line to get my food. "What're we gonna get?" Darwin asked. "We always get the same stuff." I replied. "He's right." Lexy chuckled. A few minutes later we sat down at one of the tables and began to eat. Suddenly, I got hit in the face with an apple. "What the!?" I wiped some apple off my face. I looked over at the culprit, it was Tina. "What was that for!?" Darwin asked. Tina just laughed with Banana Joe and Jamie. "I'm so sick of this…" I muttered, wiping more apple off of my face. "Want me to sort them out?" Lexy asked. "No. Just don't worry about it." I replied and walked off.

_After School…_

I walked out of the school and met with Lexy and Darwin. "Hey guys." I greeted. "Hi Gumball, we're gonna go to the bank to get out our savings. Wanna come?" Lexy asked. "Sounds boring, no thanks." I answered. "Alright, cya Gumball." Darwin waved and walked off with Lexy.

I began to walk home, before I was stopped by Jamie and Tina. "Hi….um…where's Joe?" I asked. "He didn't wanna show up." Tina replied. "What do you want?" I asked. "We just wanted to talk." Jamie chuckled.

_Later…_

I arrived at home, I wiped some blood off my face and walked in through the front door. "Hi Gumball." Darwin greeted. "Where were you? It's been over an hour." Lexy asked. I just ignored them and walked upstairs. "What's with him?" Lexy asked. Darwin just shrugged. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to my room and closed it behind me. A few seconds later, Lexy walked in. "What's up?" I asked, cleaning some of the blood off my face. "What happened?" Lexy asked. "Just had a little run-in with Tina and Jamie." I replied. "You're bleeding." She pointed at me. "Yeah…I am." I sighed. "Let me go deal with them." Lexy left the room. _"I hope she doesn't do anything crazy."_ I thought.

_The Next Day…_

Lexy didn't come home the other night, she came to school this morning instead. "Lexy, what happened to you yesterday?" Darwin asked, walking up to her with me. "I had something to do." She replied, pointing to Tina and Jamie, who were walking past, with black eyes and bruises. "You beat them up?" I asked. "Yeah." Lexy nodded. "Nice one." Darwin laughed. Suddenly, Principal Brown began to speak over the PA system. "Lexy Watterson, come to the principal's office immediately." He said. "I guess I'm in trouble for beating them up." Lexy shrugged. "I'm sorry Lexy." I sighed. "It was my decision, and I enjoyed every second of it." Lexy laughed. "Good luck." Darwin nodded. "Cya." Lexy nodded and walked off. "She's awesome." Darwin commented.

"Yeah, she is."

**A bit short but sweet one-shot! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Lexy belongs to LexBoss. Thanks for reading!**

**Mordecai: Thank god it's over.**

**Me: It wasn't bad. **

**Mordecai: I guess.**

**Rigby: I didn't…**_**know**_**…that it was that good.**

**Me: Can we kill him?**

**Mordecai: I'll get the shovel.**

**Rigby: I'm sorry!**


End file.
